


Fatigue

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, hint of markjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by seeing how Jinyoung tired looked during the FlyinSG presscon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatigue

_fatigue_  

 _fəˈtiːɡ/_  

 ** _noun_**  

  1. _extreme tiredness resulting from mental or physical exertion or illness._



_"he was nearly dead with fatigue"_  

 _synonyms: tiredness, weariness, exhaustion, overtiredness_  

 

 

 

Jinyoung dragged his feet to his hotel room that he shares with their manager. Sometimes he wished people don't assume that he likes being in the room alone because when everyone else gets a partner, he doesn't (also known as _when everyone else gets a chance to room with jaebum, he doesn't_ ). He collapsed on the springy bed, face down. Jinyoung feels his hand all over the bed to search for the pillow without lifting his head up. His fingers brushed the tip of one of the fluffy pillows and he grabbed it lazily, throwing it on top of his head. Their manager is almost never in the hotel room since he has to settle things with the organisers and also the other boys on the things they might need. So it's basically just Jinyoung in the room. 

 

The was a knock on the door after about 15 minutes of short nap that he got and he groaned inwardly, cursing under his breath at whoever's outside his room. He remained still, hoping the person would leave when he doesn't get any respond. It was quiet for awhile and Jinyoung almost sighed in relief when he heard a voice that got his eyes snapped open.  

 

"Jinyoungie? Are you in there?"  

 

Jaebum's voice was so soft and gentle – it's very unlike him. Well it's unlike him in general. But for Jinyoung it's normal. 

 

He wanted to jump up from the bed and let Jaebum in before he changed his mind or someone else require his attention but the most he could do was drag himself out of the bed; pulling the pillow off his head oh-so-slowly, sliding down the bed till his knees touches the carpeted floor and rest his head on the bed for awhile before getting a little bit more energy to push himself up and walked to the door, knocking over some things along the way. Jaebum better still be outside his room or else he went through all that for nothing. He opened the door slightly, peeking his head out and resting it on the doorframe. His eyes were half-opened and Jaebum chuckled slightly at the cute sight. 

 

"Are you going to let me in or you prefer sleeping here by the door?" Jaebum asked. Jinyoung pouted and whined before opening the door wider, stepping aside. Jaebum stepped inside and closed the door for him. 

 

"Let's bring you back to bed," Jaebum said, placing his hands on Jinyoung's shoulders, turning him around to guide him to the bed. He squeezed Jinyoung's tensed shoulders lightly, giving it a little massage. Jinyoung lie down on the bed horizontally and Jaebum sat at the empty space near his head. He lifted jinyoung's head carefully, bringing it to rest on his lap instead. Jinyoung groaned and tossed around trying to find a comfortable position but failed. He sat up and stared at Jaebum.  

 

Jaebum can't help but laugh even though it's not amusing at all for the other. "What's wrong?" 

 

"It's not comfortable~" Jinyoung whined. "It's like I'm sleeping on a rock." 

 

"Yah." 

 

"Can you lie down instead?" Jinyoung said, ignoring Jaebum's reply. "Lie down with me." He tugged on the elder's arm and made him like down on his back. Hr grinned sleepily and took the spot beside Jaebum, resting his head on his chest, hugging comfortably from the side. Jaebum wrapped his arm around Jinyoung, pulling him closer, leaving a kiss on the crown of his head. 

 

"Better?" Jinyoung giggled and nodded. He closed his eyes as Jaebum massaged his neck and stiff shoulders, rubbing circles on his back and squeezing his arms lightly. Jinyoung fell asleep soon after, legs intertwining with Jaebum's while drooling on his shirt. 

 

Jaebum wasn't sleepy at all so he couldn't sleep. He only came to Jinyoung's room because he could see how tired the younger had been throughout the whole press conference and fansign from before. And their manager definitely wouldn't have time or even want to offer a massage to Jinyoung when he himself needed one badly. Jaebum kept his hands around Jinyoung while his free hand fished out his handphone. 

 

He scrolled through messages, photos (mostly of him and Jinyoung that he will never reveal to the public), and random dance videos on YouTube. His video was interrupted by a popped up window of an incoming call. Jaebum hesitates for awhile, thinking of what to say because he very well knows what the question will be. 

 

"Oh Youngjae-ah. What's up?" Jaebum answered, keeping his voice low so as to not wake Jinyoung. 

 

"Hyung where are you?" He asked as what Jaebum had expected. 

 

"Why?" Jaebum asked, purposely not answering the question first. Why would Youngjae need to know where he's at anyway? It's not like he needs to be pat to sleep right? 

 

"Manager hyung asked," Youngjae said. There was something in his tone though. It's as if he already know where Jaebum is but he wanted to know if their manager can know what he knows. 

 

"Just tell him to go back to his room," Jaebum simply replied. "I'll be there." 

 

"Ok. Are you coming back? Coz if you're not um.. Someone else wants to sleep on your bed," Youngjae said.  

 

"Who?"  

 

"You didn't tell me where you are and you expect me to tell you who!" Youngjae shouted, suddenly defensive. Jaebum chuckled slightly at the younger's tantrum. 

 

"Ok ok.. I won't be coming back then. That _someone_ can sleep on my bed all he wants. Or yours. I mean I wouldn't know," Jaebum smirked. 

 

"Hyung! Whatever I'm hanging up. See you tomorrow," Youngjae said, ending the call without waiting for Jaebum's reply. Jaebum laughed silently and Jinyoung stirred slightly in his sleep at the vibrations from Jaebum's chest. Jaebum froze for a moment, not wanting to cause any other movements that might wake him. When he finally settled into his deep slumber once again, Jaebum let out a long breath that he didn't even realised he was holding. 

 

There was a knock at the door but only to let the people inside know that whoever outside is coming in because right after the knock Jaebum hears the beeping sound of the access card and the door opens. Jaebum lift his head slightly, sliding his arm under his head. Their manager walked in and stood at the foot of the bed, looking at Jinyoung and then at Jaebum. 

 

"You were looking for me?" Jaebum asked. 

 

"So am I supposed to go to your room with Youngjae instead?" He said instead. Jaebum grinned but then remembered what Youngjae had said about _someone_. 

 

"Oh I think you should share rooms with Bambam instead." 

 

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "But Bambam is with Mark." 

 

Jaebum smirked. "Trust me. He won't be there." 


End file.
